Unforseeable Consequences
by KookieEvans
Summary: Klavier's horny. Ema's angry. Temper's collide after a Gavinners concert, with shocking consequences. Hate!sex. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Still don't own!**

**Author's Note:I am very, very, very, VERY nervous about this one-shot. I must say this : I have NO experience with the erm...happenings in this fan-fic. So if it sucks I'm really sorry! It's only my second M rated story, and this is very different to my first!!**

**Please, please review! Hate it? Tell me why, and I'll try and improve it. Love it? Please tell me! It'll really help my confidence with it!**

**Erm, not beta-read, because I'm not sure about how to find a beta-reader :S **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ema tapped her foot angrily, her ears ringing from the blaring music. Why she was at this stupid gig was beyond her. She hated rock music, she hated the Gavinners and she hated the stupid fop who made her spend all day as backstage security.

The angry detective paced the corridors impatiently, just wanting the band to stop playing already. They should have stopped half an hour ago, but they had gone back for endless encores, wanting to feed their already inflated egos.

The last chord of a wailing guitar rang out, almost drowned out by the screaming of the fans, and Ema curled her hands into fists, ready to beat the crap out of the big-headed bastard who had ruined her day.

"Ha ha, man we rocked out there!" The band noisily fell around the corner, talking over each other and laughing.

"Hey, Fop!" Ema stomped up to the group. "You've got some explaining to do!"

"Oooh!" The members of the gang looked at each other and burst out into peals of mocking laughter. "Looks like you're in trouble princess!"

"Oh great, Fraulein detective." Klavier looked down at her, speaking with a bored tone.

"What the hell were you playing at?! I spent the whole day waiting around here, when I could actually be doing some real work, and I just found out from the boss that I'm not getting a pay rise for this?!" Ema almost shook with fury.

"Well, why should I pay you when I'm not happy with the results of the job?" He smirked at her, running a hand through his fringe.

"What the hell Gavin? I've done a perfectly good job!"

"Really?" He drawled sarcastically.

"Yeah, I've done a better job than you ever do!" She growled, poking him in the chest. "And I even wore this stupid outfit!"

Yet another reason Ema hated Klavier Gavin right now : he had suddenly decided that his backstage security should be as fashionable as the band, so Ema had to wear black skinny jeans and a purple button up shirt. Had she chosen to wear it herself she would have loved it, but the fop didn't need to know that.

"Heh…Guys. Go out and play some more songs, ja? I think you should show how well you can do without me. Give me half an hour and I'll be all done with the annoying Fraulein here." He jerked his head towards Ema, and the band rolled their eyes and filed away back onto the stage, met by the surprised and delighted roars of the crowd.

"I'm annoying? You think I'M the annoying one?!" Ema stepped up in Klavier's face, invading his personal bubble. "You stupid, insufferable jerk! I - MUMPH!"

Ema was cut off when Klavier crashed his mouth against hers furiously, teeth nipping at the soft pad of her lower lip until it bled. The shocked detective brought her hands up to slap Klavier quickly and he pulled away with a growl.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Fraulein. You talk too much. For once in your life: Shut. Up." And he slammed her backwards against the wall, causing her to cry out with shock and pain. He roughly claimed her mouth again, tongue darting, teeth nipping and his hands all over her body. His hardness pressed into her stomach, and she pulled back with a gasp, eyes wide.

He looked down at himself and smirked darkly.

"Don't take it personally Detective. Listen." They stopped talking, Ema panting. The roars of the crowd mere metres away was overwhelming. "All of those people are calling out for my band. For ME. Do you know just how many women touch themselves at night while thinking about me? Heh, maybe you do as well…"

"Get over yourself Fop!" Ema grabbed his shirt with both hands and pulled his face down back to hers, inexplicably starting the kiss this time, trying to catch her boss off guard. She couldn't let him get the last word.

She felt him grin against her mouth as he responded enthusiastically, his hands wandering all over her. Before Ema knew it, he was biting at her neck, and she was left wondering when he had managed to remove her shirt without her knowing. He leered at her body.

"Never complain about this outfit." Klavier murmured lowly, his hands reaching around her back to remove her bra. Ema's eyes suddenly snapped wide open.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered desperately. "Anyone could find us!"

Klavier lowered his head to her chest, and glanced up at her.

"I know. Doesn't it just make you…wet?" And his lips covered her pert nipple.

"Ahh!" Ema cried out, not expecting it, and grabbed at Klavier's hair desperately. He massaged her other breast with his large, experienced hand, then swapped, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin slowly. Ema trembled, whimpering, and pulled him away, unable to take any more of the sweet torture.

She grabbed his shirt, not bothering to unbutton it, and ripped it quickly, savouring loud tearing sound. She ran her hungry hands over his muscles.

"I hate your stupid garish clothes." She growled in his ear, throwing the shirt to the floor. "I hate your accent. I hate the way you love to annoy me."

She bit at his neck with every point, growing more and more viscous, which just made him even harder against her. Klavier grabbed her hand and trailed his lips over the sensitive skin on her wrist, making Ema shiver.

"And I hate the way you undermine me all the time." He growled back, throwing her roughly to the floor, and quickly following her, pressing kisses down her torso as he fumbled with her trousers. When he finally unzipped them, he just rolled them down to her ankles along with her lacy pants impatiently.

"I hate your stupid hair and fake tan." She whispered as he buried his face in her thighs.

"I hate your ratty lab coat." He blew on her clit teasingly, and when she cried out he suckled on it hungrily, making her gasp and writhe.

"I h-hate your stupid band!" Ema gasped out, whimpering when he stopped his ministrations to slide back up her body. He quickly pushed his trousers down his legs and positioned his throbbing member at her entrance.

"Never insult my band." Klavier scowled down at her, and pushed himself only a couple of inches inside her, rocking mockingly. "Beg for it. Beg."

She bucked her hips up towards him, snarling with hate and pent up desire. He held her hips firmly in place, smirking at her desperation. She growled, and rolled them over so that she was on top, and sank herself down so that he was buried to the hilt. Ema threw her head back, eyes wide and her mouth formed a tiny 'o'.

Klavier drew a breath in through gritted teeth, humping upwards slightly, and shakily she started to lift and lower herself on his huge manhood. She squeezed her thighs together and he howled lightly. She was so warm…and it had been so long since he had last done this. Her tightness suggested that it had been a long while for her too, and he wasn't complaining.

Ema eventually found a good rhythm for them to fall into, and she dropped herself down as he pushed upwards, trying to reach as deep as they could. Her perky breasts bounced heavily, and his hands groped them roughly, making her moan and shake.

Klavier quickly flipped Ema down onto her back, and drew almost all the way out of her, pausing, before slamming back inside her with all his strength. They both groaned at the heat and depth of his thrusts, feeling their orgasms building up inside them. Klavier bit his lip and sped up, pounding inside her with a brute force, tugging at her hair and biting her neck passionately.

"Gavin…I'm…I'm going to…" Ema tried to pant out her words, but failed. Her partner understood, however, and raised his mouth to her ear.

"Scream my name Ema. Scream it." His thrusts sped up for her, and she gripped his back tightly, digging her nails in as a brutal orgasm overtook her, coursing though all her nerve endings.

"KLAVIER!" She screamed loudly as the guitar on stage wailed to a frantic climax, and she trembled with every extra thrust. Klavier sped up even more, thrusting harder, faster, stronger. Ema rode out the aftershocks of her climax, and could only bounce along as the rock god fucked her forcefully. His balls slapped against her skin, his hand crept down between them to pinch her clit, and to her embarrassment she orgasmed again.

Klavier groaned as she tightened around him, and his balls tightened as he pumped his hot, heavy load inside her, his aching cock throbbing madly. He slumped down on top of Ema as they both panted.

Once he had caught his breath, he stood up, pulling up his trousers and snatching up his shirt.

"You know what Fraulein? I changed my mind. You have done a good job after all." He fished a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and threw it down on her naked body with a dark smirk. "Don't spend it all at once!"

Ema sat up slowly as the man sauntered away, and she grasped the note with trembling hands. She looked down at herself, suddenly feeling dirty and soiled, her thighs bruised from the battering they had taken, and Klavier's cum mingling with hers between her legs. She slowly pulled her torn clothes back on.

Shakily, she began to cry.

* * *

**End Notes:**

**Err, well, there you go. What did you think? Please review on your way out!**

**Oh! And thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
